Masaki Senju
Masaki is a shinobi that orginated in Konohagakure. At a young age the boy fleed the village with his brother, but now wanders the world alone. History Masaki's father came from a branch of the Senju clan which specialised in various elemental Ninjutsu, his father having a particular specialty with Water Release. However his father was kind man, and would much rather goof around then fight, this was also due to his lack of physical strength and constant illnesses. In order to build a better relationship with a neighboring village, Masaki's father was placed in an arranged marriage with a woman from another clan. Together the two had two children, the oldest of which was Masaki, then his younger brother Mikio. With time the true colours of his mother became apparent. She was a cruel, manipulative woman, who slowly drained away his father soul. Soon he was nothing but a shell of the man he once was, often hiding away in a small shrine near their house. This hit Masaki hard, as he was old enough to remember his father before he started to change. This also left Masaki to care for his younger brother most of the time at his mothers orders. While Masaki grow strong, and skilled like his mother, Mikio inherited his father's ill health to a greater degree. He was constantly unwell, and unable to do anything. This wasn't help by the treatment he received at the hand of his mother, who often physically abuse them both, but especially Mikio due to his ill health and inability to do what was asked of him At the age of 10, Masaki lost it one day due to the treatment he witnessed his brother receiving. Knowing there was no one to help them, with their father withdrawal into a land of sorrow, and anyone else under their mother's spell, Masaki took his brother and ran away. Things were great for a short while, the two brothers had freedom to do what they wanted, and no one was there to make life horrible. However life interrupted, and ruined the happy story. Mikio became unwell again, and Masaki was left unable to help. He didn't know where to go, who to ask, and did what he could himself. However his brother's health was to fragile for the runaway life, and much to Masaki's despair, he passed away in the wilderness. After this event, Masaki was left dazed and alone in the world. He blamed himself for his brother's death, and his inability to do anything to help. Nor was he able to do anything to stop their mother ruin their lives, or his father's. It was during this time he was found by Hazama, who had taken a keen interest in the boy. Under Hazama, Masaki was finally taught basic skills such as; walking on water, running up trees, and other general chakra control techniques. However Hazama seemed to have his own agenda with the boy, and during their time together injected Masaki with his own Senju chakra. Due to this Masaki now has growth in the shape of Hazama's face over his left breast, and the ability to use Wood Release. As soon as he came into Masaki's life, the strange man left again, though now Masaki at least had some skills to help him survive. With this he decided to further his training, and is now seeking out a new village to call home, where he can enroll in an academy. Personality Masaki is a caring individual, having grown up partially raising young brother, then caring for him in the wilderness for a short time. He was once a carefree, and humorous child, much like his father was, yet the events of his life, especially the death of his brother, drained this from him. He is now rather somber, and mature for his age. He wants to protect others, and learn to help them, due to the fact he wasn't able to help those he cared about most when he was needed. He blames himself for the death of his brother, and suffering of his father. He does however hold a deep hatred towards his mother, realising the impact she played on all their lives. This has created a dark seed of anger breeding inside him, which may surface occasionally, causing him to lash out at those around him. Appearance Masaki is a young boy, with mid length dark brown hair, and matching brown eyes. He is often seen wearing a kimono like red shirt closed at the right shoulder. He is usually wearing loose black or brown pants, and high white socks with his, and traditional wooden sandals. Other times he can be seen wearing simple training clothing, consisting of a black T-shirt, and knee length black shorts. On his chest, Masaki bears the image of his first teacher, Hazama, due to his injection of DNA into the boy. Masaki is very concious of this oddity, and does everything in his power to keep it hidden. A katana is usually seen sheathed on his back also, a gift from his father when he was younger. Abilities Masaki was taught basic chakra control, and ninjutsu by Hazama, though his skills are still quite simple. Due to Hazama's DNA injection, Masaki has the ability to use Wood Release, though his usage of this is very limited at this point. Hazama taught him to create Sakura Trees via this chakra type, as opposed to the normal form which other shinobi have been seen to use. Trivia Despite being from the Senju clan, Masaki did not inherit an ability to use Wood Release from his family, however this was later implanted in him by Hazama. Category:Male